united legendaries academy
by digi next gen
Summary: well it time for school the main protaginist of digimon are going to school so is the yu-boys are they going to have the best school year or a problem.(and that picture is for christmas.)


**hey guys it me i'm doing another school story-me**

**so it yugioh arc-v with digimon right?-may**

**hell yeah!-marcus and yugo*everyone stares at him***

**oh don't say that-me**

**as if banana butt-yugo**

**you son of a bitch!-me**

**holy shit!-marcus**

**she doe not own yugioh or digimon-yusei**

**really with the poker face?-may**

* * *

at the protaginist house...

"come on may did you get your stuff ready?!"a brown haired teen asked. a girl called may was putting her stuff in it was her first year anyway she it was for her brothers."really come on!"a boy with dark yellow googles yelled. "i'm coming takato damn!"may said with the tick mark. she ran down stair she would use the pole but not for today it was the first day they get to become digimon or an duel monster.

"okay that was bullshit of what you said tagiru!"the teen yelled. this ticked the red head off."yeah worst fighter ever and sports player!"tagiru said. haru and davis sweatdropped at this. may just ran down to she this their dad,he look like he didn't want to be in the mood so the marcus and tagiru stopped arguing."okay this is you guys first year to finally unlock your digimon digivolution!"he said very proud. his name is spencer damon(yes i changed their last name.) he was the best beast fighter in duels or digital battles he could transform into bancho leomon.

"hey you each have something special like for you tai you have courage,miracles because you survived something dangerous,takato your very artistic,takuya brave,marcus same thing and stubborn,mikey have good leadership,tagiru i trust you to be strong,haru be good and keep an eye on you know who,last but not least may always be very brave no matter what even if it's hard and be good for god sake."spencer said. "yeah we will dad!"they all said. he smiled then they all heard a beep it was the bus.

"kids run to the bus!"

"they heard what he said an they all ran outside to the bus they won't see him for a school year anyway they got into the bus and sat into a seat marcus had to sit with tagiru ,while tai had to sit with davis,takato sat with haru,takuya sat with may and mikey sat with angi the girl he known ever since they we're kids.

-with the yu-boys-

"yuya hurry up the bus is coming!"a purple haired boy yelled. a tomato haired boy was packing his luggage for the united legendaries academy their dad sign them up for it is going to be fun."come on i don't want to wait with pervert fusion here!"a boy with grape color hair said teasingly."hey my name is yugo! not fusion! and i'm not a pervert dumbass!"yugo yelled.

yuya sighed then went down the pole and was in the living room."boys now,now it isn't the time for you boys to get into a fight it's ya'll first year."yusho said. the boys smiled as yusho turned to yuri."now yuri don't make trouble."yusho said as yuri was smiling very creepy."still going to."yuri muttered.

"he turned to yugo."yugo do your best and try be great."yusho said."i will not fail you!"yugo said a little too loud.

"yuto your the oldest please watch out for your younger brothers with all your heart."yusho said. yuto smiled."i will."he said.

"and last but not least yuya smile with all your heart and make kids laugh."yusho said very happy."that goes for the rest of you too."he said.

they heard the bus beep telling them it's time to go.

"run to the bus kids!"

they ran to the bus to find that bus was nearly full even there was two boy arguing about something it look like both boys are nearly ready to fight till...

they both got punch in the back of the head very quickly."will you two shut the hell up i'm trying to watch summer wars!"a girl yelled. she had on a red jacket with a black shirt under it that had a dragon on it black tights with blue stripes her eyes was amber red while the weird thing that her hair was black with a red streak going through it.

"okay sorry."the boy with red and brown hair with googles said."i'm sorry but we're still doing our bet."the brown haired teen said.

_-a little later and with the yu-boys and protaginists-_

"well we're on a plane now how."marcus said."well brown hair knows were we are."yuri said. that kinda ticked him off."hey what did you call me!?"he yelled. "now that's my guy."yugo said."what's your name?"yuto asked curiously."oh my name is marcus damon! the best fighter!"he said very excited. but tagiru had to jump in the conversation."oh really? you didn't win a video game fight, did you?"tagiru said.

now that ticked him off again."what the hell you say!" marcus yelled. everyone on the plane was blown away of marcus said."wow your as vulgar as fusion here."yuri teased. now this ticked off yugo."it not fusion! it's! YUGO!"yugo yelled. now this made everyone anime sweatdrop around him.

_"ladies and gentleman we are about to land and if you look on your right."the woman said on speaker._ they all look on there right.

"oh my god!"may exclaimed."it awesome!"yuya said.

they saw nature and tech it was cool thing to mix it yuri was impressed with the growths of plants while marcus is happy that he can punch some trees,may was just excited because she wanted to make friends,tai and davis is going to play soccer when they arrive,yuya was happy because he was going to make people happy.

"oh god they have a duel runner highway!"yugo said. even takuya got interested in it."so you love duel runners?"takuya asked. "yep i sure do."yugo said.

"sit down you guys we're about to land so sit down."yuri said. well they sat down may went back to watching summer wars yuto got interested in what she's watching.

_-later on-_

the plane landed and may foot was sleep so was yuya foot."man my foot sleep."yuya groaned in tiny pain."well are you alright."a voice asked.

"umm...yeah i'm alright."yuya said turning around. he saw a girl with pink hair in two pigtails in school clothes she had blue eyes yuya blushed at her.

"hi i'm zuzu obsidian,what your name?"yuzu said. she also blushed at him.

"yuya sakaki."yuya said."come on yuzu!"a girl voice said. it was a girl with blue hair and green eyes with the same face as yuzu."coming serena!"yuzu said.

-_30 minute later-_

"wow! so is this were we staying?"yugo asked. staring at the at the big awesome door."yeah it says here that the key you have is suppose to go here for the key that says your name."yuto said.

"what if somebody tries to get in?"yuya asked. well then it says here that i put my key in here."yuto said putting his purple key in and he twist it then it showed a face scan trying to face scan someone so yugo stepped forward and yugo and it scan him and said access denied then it shocked the heck out of him.

"ooh i see why."yuri and yugo said. they all walked inside it was huge it had a giant living room with a t.v a cool huge kitchen,17 bedrooms with six bathrooms and a gameroom even a cool kitche yuto would lonve that kitchen yuya like the gamroom.

"wow this is epic!"yuya said. yuri used his pink key to get in one of the rooms he went inside it was huge with a king sized bedroom. they heard voices then yugo want to go in but yuya stop him and said this."you don't want to go in there." but yugo still went by running.

"hi!"he yelled. there was screams and sounds of wacking and punching they came into the living room to see a beat up yugo with four girls that share the same face.

-later-

"sorry for that now can we introduce ourselves."yuya said.

"name yuri don't get me mixed up with those boys."yuri sad disgusted.

"yuto."yuto said blushing at grape head.

"and the guy that got nearly beat up is yugo."yuya said.

"my name is serena."serena said glaring at yugo pissed.

"rin."rin said donig the same thing but had her hand in a fist.

"i'm lulu!"lulu said cheerful.

"and yuya knows my name i'm zuzu"zuzu said.

there was more talking noise in the living room and the sound of two boys arguing and a girl shutting them up,then yuri had that shit eating grin his brother had known what he's going to do."no yuri don't or your going to end up like yugo."

he did it and walk out and touch a a girl behind and what he didn't know that this girl was about to beat him up.

"hey don't touch me!"a girl voice said. then they came in to watch she actually had a staff that came out of nowhere and beat the hell out of yuri."how many times i'm been going to hit boy?!"that girl asked.

then yuya realized that was the girl who shut up the two boys who was arguing then the two boy that was arguing and more boys came out and looked worried then anime sweatdropped at the sight.

"may stop that just calm down."marcus said.


End file.
